


Proprietary

by mangafont



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Raw Sex, Shameless Smut, i will die on the hill that is levi being really talkative during sex, p vanilla but its all about the little things sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafont/pseuds/mangafont
Summary: You aren’t exactly sure what draws you to him.---Wrote this for a friend. Told me she loved Levi / Reader and so I just decided to write a little drabble of pure porn. Hope y'all like it lmao.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Proprietary

You aren’t exactly sure what draws you to him.

Maybe it’s the way you eye him while he’s barking orders and remarks of disapproval at the others. Maybe it’s the way Levi rolls up his sleeves when he _absolutely_ has to clean the dust above the door frame, the series of veins in his hands and arms causing your cheeks to flush. Or perhaps it’s when you catch a glimpse of him doing pushups in the yard on one hand, the other behind his back. You watch as his breath falls ragged against the ground when he drops to a hover only to straighten back up. You wonder what else could make him groan in concentration and breathe hard like that. The muscles of his back contract and pull and you can’t help but drink in the sight like a poor soul lost in the desert. Levi’s been doing this for hours and the bulges of his biceps glisten with sweat as the sun beats down on him. He tilts his head up, meeting your eyes for a moment and you pray he doesn’t hear when you inhale sharply and try to look at literally anything else. He probably does hear because he smirks and the stretch he does when he’s finished is enough to make even the most pious commit sinful acts against God.

It could definitely be the moment you’re handing him a pen and he catches your wrist, eyes flicking to it. Levi’s hand drifts down to meet yours and his index finger gently glides down your hand only to stop at the object. His hand dwarfs yours and the pads of his fingers are scorching your skin alive as they travel down. Your heart races and you know he can hear it through your shaky breaths. You watch as he slowly brings his eyes up your frame but they pause at your lips. Your tongue wets them reflexively. Levi’s own mouth parts and his usual impassive expression shifts, morphing into something dark. Something hungry. It almost feels like a warning, how those steely eyes bore holes into your head. Cool grey burnt to charcoal. Then he takes the pen, tears his face away, and leaves. Your knees almost buckle. You gape at his back as he walks away, dragging his hand through that inky black hair. You’d give anything to be a fly on the wall in his room. Watching him.

Whatever the reason is, it could help explain why Levi seeks your room through the pitch blackness of the corridor. Why you were somehow still awake and why he starts out the conversation by asking if you also have trouble sleeping like he does. Or why you end the talk by letting him slide two fingers into your soaked cunt and quietly lap at your clit until your hands fist the sheets enough to nearly tear them. Levi’s left hand works at lightly pinching the nub of your nipple, squeezing gently and then caressing it, then doing the same to the other. Your skin erupts in goosebumps as he coaxes you in a rich, low voice to _come for me, that’s it._ You’re just about to as you let out a small series of _yesgodplease_ ’s and _right there_ ’s and then you hear him let out a small groan as you tighten around his fingers. His left hand comes up just in time to clamp around your mouth and muffle the sound of your whines, still fucking you with his fingers. _Fucking Christ,_ he starts after your breathing settles, _I want to fuck you until you break in half._ You’re about to tell him _please do_ but he grabs your face with both hands, kisses you deeply, and steals off to his own room. He doesn’t even bother hiding the outline of his cock straining against his pants and you can still taste yourself on your lips.

The following day, he pulls you into a supply closet and tugs at your hair to plant bite marks on your neck. Your eyes roll back when Levi whispers that he wants to _fuck your little mouth and come down your throat_. All you do in response is moan brokenly and nod in compliance, feeling Levi’s twisted smile against your collarbone. _You’re so fucking good_ , he tells you, _so good to me._ The next twenty minutes are spent with your jaw increasingly aching and tears pricking at your eyes but you love it. You need his hands around your face and tangled in your hair, hips bucking into your mouth like a dog. _I like you like this,_ Levi hisses, _on your knees for me._ You grab at his waistband, greedily taking him down. He comes with a loud _fuck_ , keeping your face at the base of his cock. He starts to double over as your jaw begs for mercy, but you manage to swallow most of it with the exception of the few drops on your chest. The slickness between your legs becomes too much to ignore but someone calls out looking for Levi. He throws you an apologetic yet promising look right before he fixes his fly and steps out the door, completely collected.

Maybe it explains how later you end up bent over the side of his bed with the head of his cock teasing around the wetness dripping between your legs. _What?_ He’s mocking you. _What do you want?_ Your head turns to tell him but he wraps a hand around your throat and gently lifts you up, your back flush against his chiseled chest. His fingers squeeze and you whimper softly, feeling dazed. Levi hums in response and you feel like a cornered animal on the brink of being devoured. He’s going to eat you. And you’re going to let him. _I’ll tell you what I want, then._ Levi chuckles. _Ride me,_ he says, straight to your ear. _I want to watch it._ He relents on your neck, opting to sit on the edge of the bed and you hesitantly walk over to him and place your thighs on either side of his. Levi fucks you with his eyes first. If looks could kill, you’d already be dead. You place your hands atop strong shoulders and experimentally let your fingers brush the buzz of his undercut. He sighs into the touch. His fingers brush the wet apex of your thighs and he coats his dick with it before propping it up enough to let you find your way onto him. When you start sinking onto his cock, Levi’s head falls back and he swallows thickly. His palms immediately come to your thighs in a vice grip that would hurt if it didn’t spur you on further. Of course, you’re barely keeping it together too. Somehow, you’re stuffed so deep it almost instills a deep ache in you. You can feel him twitch inside you as your shaky legs continue to the base of him, and by that point its all you can do to keep your head up. _Move_. That’s all he instructs. It almost annoys you but then there’s a slight desperation and breathlessness uttered in the single word that follows. _Please._ You start fucking yourself on his cock shamelessly, lacing your fingers behind his neck. The air is punctured by wanton panting, soft moans, and the carnal slaps of skin on skin. Levi’s cupping your face with one hand and grabbing fistfuls of your ass with the other and it makes you arch into him. _God, just look at you._ Levi groans when your walls clench around him. _Look at what you do to me._ And he’s right, this normally inexpressive man is completely slipping. His low moans are a chorus to your ears. His brows are knitted together and his mouth searches for your bottom lip to bite and suck on. He curses before licking a thumb and lightly brushing your clit over and over again until a familiar and climbing pleasure starts to unfurl in you. _Yeah? You feel that?_ Levi simpers and bites his lip and rakes his nails along your thigh to leave red streaks. _I want to fucking hear you._ You feel his hips starting to buck up into you right as his thumb leaves you and you give in to the ecstasy with a choked sob. Levi’s arms encircle your waist and he pulls you down with him, pounding into you so ruthlessly that stars dance behind your eyelids. You feel his lips slide against yours asynchronously. You moan into his mouth, still crashing and burning in his massive arms. _Inside me,_ you beg and plead with him, imploring him to fill you. Levi moans openly into your mouth and obliges with a wild snarl as he snaps his hips up almost painfully to spill into you. He’s laying claim, asserting his right to you.

Maybe that’s what pulls you to him—he owns you.


End file.
